


1AM

by Mikii



Series: Mikan Tsumiki x Rare Pairs [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikii/pseuds/Mikii
Summary: It was 1.00am.And Mikan had just screwed up.





	

It was 12.55am.

And yet Mikan Tsumiki found herself wide awake.

Somehow drawn into playing late-night video games with none other than their resident gamer Chiaki Nanami, the two girls sat atop a pile of pillows in dark-lit room with controllers in their hands and a large TV monitor in front of them.

“Hawawa…. I’m stuuuck!!” Mikan cried, a constant source of nerves as she played.

In contrast Chiaki expertly clicked the buttons, eyes never once leaving the screen. “You need to move back onto the track, Tsumiki-san.”

“I-I’m tryiiiing!” She wailed, mashing the buttons like hell as their vehicles moved on screen.

* * *

It was 12.56am.

And Mikan Tsumiki wallowed as ‘YOU LOSE’ flashed up on her side of the screen.

Ten times. _Ten times_ she’d lost at Super Mario Kart.

Chiaki looked over towards the girl, and after a moment of thought reached out a hand to pat the nurse on the shoulder. “It’s okay, it takes practice.”

“Uuuu… I’m sorry…” Mikan whimpered. She was awful at video games.

“It’s fine, Tsumiki-san. You’ll get better at it… I think.”

“Huu… you’re better asking s-someone else to play with you. They won’t be so awful.”

Chiaki blinked at her words, seeming unphased. “But I _want_ to play with you, Tsumiki-san.”

* * *

It was 12.57am.

And Mikan Tsumiki found herself staring at Chiaki in surprise.

“Y-You do…?”

“Mhmm.” The gamer nodded, smiling.

“…But… w-why?” Mikan frowned, eyebrows drawing together and her paranoia and self-esteem issues rising once again to the surface. “I-I’m no good at games… a-and whenever we play on the same team I-I just ruin the game for you…” Did Chiaki enjoy watching her do so badly? No, it couldn’t be, Chiaki wasn’t that sort of person. She was caring and kind and Mikan liked her and looked up to her so much.

…Which was all the more reason she didn’t want to make a bad impression in front of her.

Chiaki watched the girl who was deep in troubling thoughts, and setting the controller down, she turned around to face her.

“It doesn’t matter if you’re bad or good at video games.” Chiaki’s face softened with her words, offering the girl a warm smile. “So long as we’re together, we can have fun.”

Mikan stared at her in surprise, hands clutched together over her chest.

“Nanami-san…”

* * *

It was 12:58am.

And Mikan Tsumiki found her heart fluttering within her chest.

Cheeks tinted pink, she hoped the dark room hid the blush on her cheeks as she tore her gaze away from Chiaki’s in embarrassment.

“You…” She began, voice nervous and shaking. “Y-You don’t mind… if I’m bad at it…? Y-You don’t think I’m pathetic? O-Or silly or a nuisance or bother…!”

The other girl shook her head, smile remaining upon her face as she leaned forward. Grasping both of Mikan’s hands gently, Chiaki pulled them away from the girls chest and held their hands between them both, smiling at the nurse as she interlocked their fingers together.

“Tsumiki-san is Tsumiki-san.”

* * *

It was 12.59am.

And Mikan Tsumiki found her heart now thudding wildly.

As Chiaki gazed at her with a kind smile and held her hands firmly, Mikan found her heart swelling with emotion.

No matter what happened, Chiaki always looked at her with nothing but fondness and treated her sweetly.

The feelings that she’d been keeping trapped within her until now suddenly felt too overwhelming, her pulse quickening and breath coming short. If she didn’t release these emotions now, she feared she might burst from them.

Her hands gripped Chiaki’s tightly, and Mikan tugged the gamer a fraction closer as she leaned forward, their faces scant inches apart.

“I…”

She couldn’t keep them contained anymore.

**_“I like you, Nanami-san!!”_ **

* * *

It was 1.00am.

And Mikan Tsumiki had just confessed to her crush.

Oh no.

Oh no no no no no no!

She hadn’t meant to do that!

Chiaki wasn’t supposed to hear that!

She froze, her body tense and face one of utter alarm and panic as she stared into Chiaki’s surprised eyes.

It was over.

She’d messed up.

She was so so stupid!

Why had she done that? She hadn’t mean to-

“I like you too.”

-do that!

…Wait, what?

Mikan blinked, staring at the girl before her. “H… Huh…?”

Chiaki smiled at her, a faint hint of pink on her cheeks. “I said I like you too, Tsumiki-san. Very much.”

“O-Oh…”

* * *

It was 1:01am.

And Mikan Tsumiki had just had her crush reciprocated.

...She wasn’t very sure where to go from here.


End file.
